Ranch Ruins
Ranch Ruins are a location from The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild. These ruins are located in the Hyrule Field region of the Central Hyrule province. Link can find a Korok here by moving through the color changing flowers within the ruins. He could also confront the Guardian Stalker and Bokoblins a riding Horses that reside there, though the Bokoblins will ultimately be replaced by a more dangerous horse riding Silver Bokoblins which makes fighting the Guardian more tricky. At night a Stalkoblin will appear riding a Stalhorse will patrol the ruins. A Beehive can be found in a tree within the Ranch Ruins which Link can knock down to obtain Courser Bee Honey though he may have to deal with the Bees unless he uses a Remote Bomb to knock down their Beehive. A Hearty Radish grows next to a tree near the destroyed barn which a nest with two Bird Eggs can be found in a large tree near the barn. The Ranch Ruins are a reference to Lon Lon Ranch from Ocarina of Time, mimicking its layout and close proximity to Hyrule Castle. However it has been slightly scaled down compared to Lon Lon Ranch from Ocarina of Time and is on the opposite side of Hyrule Field that it was in Ocarina of Time. The Mabe Village Ruins is located northwest of the Ranch Ruins while Mabe Prairie is located north of the ruins both of which reference Mabe Village from Link's Awakening and are presumably a reference to Malon and Talon being inspired by Marin and Tarin from Link's Awakening. Theory Lon Lon Ranch Ruins The Ranch Ruins may be more than a reference but the ruins of the Lon Lon Ranch itself from Ocarina of Time, which existed one hundred years before the events of Breath of the Wild and might be destroyed during the Great Calamity. Moreover, according to Eiji Aonuma, Breath of the Wild is dated after the events of Ocarina of Time that corroborates this theory. Its differences in scale and opposite location presumably indicates that it may not be the original Lon Lon Ranch from Ocarina of Time though considering an earlier incarnation of Lon Lon Ranch appears in The Minish Cap which predates Ocarina of Time in the timeline, then its possible it was another incarnation of the Ranch that was constructed after Ocarina of Time and existed a century before Breath of the Wild which is likely as Calamity Ganon first appeared 10,000 years prior to Breath of the Wild (The Great Calamity a century prior when the Ranch was likely destroyed was Calamity Ganon's second appearance) and Ocarina of Time apparently occurred long before Calamity Ganon's first appearance as Ganon is said to have terrorized Hyrule several times before he became Calamity Ganon indicating an untold number of millennia have passed between Ocarina of Time and Breath of the Wild. Gallery Breath_of_the_Wild_Horse_Epona_%26amp%3B_Link_%28Ranch_Ruins%29.png|Link with Epona at the Ranch Ruins after summoning her with the amiibo Rune File:Breath_of_the_Wild_Horse_Epona_(Ranch_Ruins).png|Link riding Epona at the Ranch Ruins after summoning her with the amiibo Rune File:Breath_of_the_Wild_Horse_Epona_(Bareback_Riding).png|Link riding Epona bareback at the Ranch Ruins with Hyrule Castle in the background Category:The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild locations